Telaraña
by Arenas del viento
Summary: Rei Ayanami vuelve locos a los hombres y Shinji está a punto de descubrir por qué. Universo alterno, sin evangelios, Advertencia no acto para mentes sensibles. Rei x Shinji


Vuelvo yo con otra adaptación esta vez de una escritora llamada "ladymor", me costó mucho adaptarla al fandom de evangelio, espero les allá gustado y me digan que les pareció.

* * *

_**TELARAÑA**_

Después de que su padre muriera, Shinji fue informado de que tenía una medio hermana de su misma edad, dicha hermana resulto ser una chica que estudiaba en su universidad, que también cursaba el primer semestre de contaduría. Y con la cual nunca había hablado. Al principio fue raro hablar con ella, pero llegaron a un acuerdo de compartir la herencia en partes iguales, y que cada uno hiciera con su vida lo que quisiera, ya que ninguno estaba familiarizado con la idea de tener un hermano, y la madre de cada uno, odiaba a la otra.

Un día cuando Shinji se dirigía a los vestuarios después de sus prácticas de futbol, se encontró con que el lugar estaba iluminado a medias, pero aun así estaba ocupado, la imagen que vio le impacto muchísimo, primero distinguió dos figuras, luego vio que se besaban apasionadamente. Finalmente se fijó en que una de ellas, el chico, tenía la piel morena y que la chica, en contraste, tenía la piel blanca y el cabello Azul celeste.

Shinji se quedó paralizado. Allí, amparados en la oscuridad y la soledad, Rei Ayanami y Touji Suzuhara se estaban besando como si les fuera la vida en ello. Intentó decir algo que frenara aquella sinrazón, no podía creer que Rei hiciera eso y menos que lo hiciera con un su mejor amigo, (amigo de Shinji no de Rei) que también era el capitán del equipo de futbol.

Pero allí estaban y él no era capaz de decir o hacer nada que detuviera lo que estaban haciendo. Por un lado aquello le parecía horrible, ver a aquel malnacido embestir la boca de su hermana con su lengua, como si quisiera causarle dolor físico y verla a ella correspondiéndole con la misma intensidad, agarrándose desesperada a la camiseta del chico. Pero por otro sentía una especie de curiosidad morbosa por saber qué pasaba allí, por saber de qué hablarían cuando dejaran de besarse por un instante. Por encontrarle una explicación.

Pero no pararon. En vez de eso su hermana tiró de la camiseta de Touji hacia arriba y la lanzó junto a ellos, antes de agarrarse a su torso desnudo y acariciarlo ansiosa. Luego lo empujó sobre un montón de colchonetas que había en el suelo, de las que se usaban para hacer ejercicios los de gimnasia.

Suzuhara la miró y sonrió de forma macabra.

- Vaya... una zorrita guerrera.

Shinji supo que debería haber intervenido en ese momento, que debería haber arrancado la cortina y haberse lanzado sobre su amigo, haber apretado su cuello hasta que dejara de respirar.

Pero no pudo. Algo le tenía paralizado, algo que le impedía matar a Touji, o coger a Rei en volandas y llevársela de allí. Lo mismo que le impidió mirar para otro lado cuando ella sonrió misteriosamente y se quitó la camiseta antes de arrodillarse entre las piernas del moreno, que seguía medio tumbado en la colchoneta.

Sus bocas volvieron a iniciar aquella lucha por el control, la lengua del pelinegro se deslizó por el labio de la chica, que tenía restos de sangre y luego descendió por su mandíbula y su cuello, hasta llegar a su clavícula. La mordió, haciendo que ella soltara un gritito indefinido entre placer y dolor, y luego volvió a lamer la sangre que empezaba a brotar de la herida.

- Vaya - Rei parecía extrañamente satisfecha - No pensé que te gustara tanto la sangre de una traidora.

Touji hizo una mueca de dolor, como la chica hubiera dado en un punto doloroso y volvió a centrarse en su cuello con ímpetu, provocando que ella soltara un gemido.

- Siempre que se derrame - dijo con voz ronca antes de volver a morderla en el hombro.

Shinji intentó decir algo, parar aquello, pero las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta. Aquello no podía estar ocurriendo, no podía estar presenciando como el traidor de su amigo torturaba a su hermana sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. La curiosidad le paralizaba y sentía que debía quedarse allí y seguir viendo aquello.

Lo necesitaba.

El pelinegro cogió a Rei por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con urgencia, haciendo que ella quedara sentada sobre él, al tiempo que un rápido movimiento le arrancó el sostén. A Shinji se le secó la boca cuando vio los pechos de su hermana brotar libres. Nunca hubiera pensado que los tenía tan grandes y firmes, como los de una mujer. Ikari se llevo ambas manos a la cara y se cubrió los ojos.

Pero al escuchar un ronco gemido, no resistió la curiosidad y volvió a mirar, tuvo que reprimir un gritito cuando Touji sonrió satisfecho y se abalanzó sobre ellos, atrapando los pezones con los labios primero y los dientes después y provocando que la respiración de la chica se volviera entrecortada.

- Bonitas tetas, Ayanami, no me extraña que mi amigo Kensuke te cele tanto.

-Deja a Kensuke por fuera, lo que tenemos él y yo no te incumbe.

-Es cierto, eres demasiada mujer para él, por suerte me tienes a mí.

Ella respondió agarrando la cabeza del chico, instándolo a centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, al tiempo que sus caderas se empezaban a mover a delante y atrás sobre el chico.

Shinji sacudió la cabeza, era cierto su hermana recién iniciaba una relación con su amigo de lentes, Ikari sintió mucha rabia, pero no podía quitar la vista de los pechos de su hermana y empezó a notar que tenía calor, mucho calor y que la camiseta se le estaba empapando. Ya no se acordaba del dolor de cabeza. Sabía que si no frenaba aquello iría a peor, pero no podía hacerlo.

Ayanami seguía frotándose contra Touji y él con un rápido movimiento se la sacó de encima e hizo que cayera tumbada boca arriba. Él aprovechó esta postura para ponerse de rodillas sobre ella, con una pierna a cada lado de sus muslos y sujetándole las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

- No seas impaciente - siseó.

- ¿No me digas que te ibas a correr ya? - sonrió ella, desafiante.

Suzuhara también sonrió antes de volver a descender sobre sus pechos. Esta vez los lamió con deleite y empezó a deslizar la lengua por su abdomen, centrándose en el ombligo y descendiendo hasta el borde de la falda.

Desabrochó esta última prenda y se la quitó. La chica no llevaba braga.

- Vaya, veo que ya venías preparada. Realmente eres una zorra, Ayanami.

- Quizá, pero no TU zorra.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

La cabeza del pelinegro descendió entre las piernas de la chica, que emitió un sonoro gemido.

- ¿Quién dices que se va a correr?- preguntó el moreno sonriendo, satisfecho, antes de volver a centrarse en aquella parte de la anatomía de la peliazul.

Rei no paraba de gemir y Shinji notó que los pantalones le empezaban a apretar. No podía ser, no podía ser que estuviera viendo a ese malnacido a punto de follarse a su hermana y él, en vez de intervenir, estuviera espiando todo. Y excitado. Se odió a sí mismo cuando dejó que la mano le descendiera hacia la entrepierna, por encima del pantalón, para intentar aliviar un poco aquella presión.

Mientras tanto, Rei seguía con los brazos estirados por encima de la cabeza, a pesar de que nadie se los sujetaba, y se retorcía en la colchoneta. Un sonoro gemido salió de su garganta y su cuerpo se vio sacudido por una serie de espasmos, como si estuviera poseída.

Touji sonrió con superioridad y la agarró por el cuello, haciendo que se irguiera un poco para darle un largo beso.

-Todavía no he acabado contigo.

Se llevó las manos al cinturón. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba desnudo y visiblemente excitado.

Con brusquedad, separó de golpe las piernas de la chica y la penetró en un sólo movimiento, haciendo que ella gritara por la sorpresa.

-Oh vamos. No me digas que te duele porque no me lo creo.

La chica no respondió aunque su mirada expresaba que lo que sentía estaba muy lejos de parecerse al dolor. Agarró al chico por el cuello y la obligó a besarla, al tiempo que él iba acelerando sus embestidas. Sus bocas eran en ese momento un concierto de gemidos ahogados por sus lenguas.

Ikari no pudo más. Se bajó la cremallera del pantalón y dejó que su tiesa verga saliera, agarrándola inmediatamente con la mano. Fue acelerando el movimiento de su mano al tiempo que Touji aceleraba sus movimientos. Nunca había estado tan excitado, y era la visión de su hermana follada por otro la que lo estaba consiguiendo.

El moreno salió de Rei y cogiéndola por los brazos, la obligó a darse la vuelta, dejándola a cuatro patas. Antes de que ella pudiera replicar volvió a penetrarla. Sus embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas y la chica gemía incontroladamente. Él la agarró del pelo, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás para verle la cara.

-Ahí es donde debes estar - siseó - debajo de mí, donde te corresponde.

-Eres... un... cabrón - dijo ella ahogadamente.

- Si. Pero debes reconocer que te encanta que te folle.

Touji empujaba una y otra vez, emitiendo gemidos roncos mientras Rei gritaba tanto que a Shinji le parecía casi imposible que no le estuvieran oyendo en todo el castillo.

Afortunadamente los vestuarios estaban bastante alejados de cualquier zona habitada. A él mismo le estaba costando reprimir sus gemidos mientras su mano se deslizaba a un ritmo frenético por su erección. Estaba cachondísimo, a punto de correrse, por ver a su hermana rebajada al nivel de una vulgar ramera.

- ¿Esto te gusta, verdad Ayanami? ¿Te gusta que el amigo de tu novio te folle?

- Cállate, Suzuhara.

La atmósfera estaba cargada y el calor se empezaba a hacer insoportable. Los gemidos de la pareja resonaban contra los muros, cada vez más fuertes e incontrolables. Pronto dejaron de ser gemidos para ser gruñidos, gritos de dolor y de placer, como si estuvieran torturándose. Shinji se mordía el puño con fuerza para no gritar él también aunque cada vez le costaba más contenerse. Estaba tan excitado que le dolía la entrepierna y sentía la urgencia de liberar aquella presión que le estaba matando de angustia y placer, y aquella congoja que sentía en el pecho por la culpabilidad de estar masturbándose viendo a su hermana desnuda.

La chica gritó y Touji emitió un ronco gemido que retumbó en los oídos de Ikari, justo antes de salirse de Rei y eyacular sobre sus nalgas y su espalda. Shinji no aguantó más y se liberó sobre la bandera que había estado ocultándolo, mordiéndose tan fuerte el puño que pronto sintió el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en la punta de la lengua. Le costaba respirar y su pecho subía y bajaba a duras penas, igual que el de su hermana. Ella se había dejado caer en el colchón, derrotada y miraba a Touji con una mezcla de desafío y satisfacción.

-Veo que no me equivocaba sobre ti - dijo, mientras deslizaba el dedo índice por el costado de la chica, manchándoselo con su propio semen y después se lo daba a chupar- Eres una zorra de primera.

- Pues recuérdalo bien, Touji Suzuhara. Porque esta es la primera y la última vez que me vas a tocar.

- Lo dudo - dijo él, con una risa incrédula.

- Allá tu.

Y dicho esto, se vistió rápidamente y salió de los vestuarios, dejando a Touji desconcertado y a Shinji recuperando el pulso normal.

El recuerdo de lo que había hecho fue una tortura para Shinji durante las siguientes semanas. Se sentía un pervertido pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar quelas imágenes de su hermana volvieran a su cabeza una y otra vez, haciendo que invariablemente se excitara.

Las cosas entre Kensuke y su hermana parecían normales, ambos parecían muy enamorados, Ikari hasta llego a pensar que todo aquello había sido producto de su imaginación, hasta que un día capto un cruce de miradas entre la peliazul y el moreno. Shinji se sentía en la obligación de contarle a su amigo de lentes, pero no tenía pruebas.

Debía sacarles una foto o algo, la siguió a los mismo vestidores que no estaba en uso por razones de remodelación, y ahí estaba ella, pero esta vez con su novio, Rei era una especie de fiera insaciable que conseguía volverlos locos a todos, Touji, Kensuke, incluido a él.

La siguiente vez que la siguió, se sorprendió al no ver a nadie al llegar los viejos baños. Se escondió sigilosamente en el mismo rincón que las otras veces y vio como su hermana buscaba algo, antes de volver a la zona de los colchones.

- ¿Por qué te quedas ahí? te estaba esperando - dijo ella y Shinji miró a su alrededor buscando a la persona a la que se lo decía.

Al castaño casi se le paró el corazón cuando ella corrió la cortina y le miró con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa perversa bailándole en los labios.

- ¡Rei! - dijo él, fingiéndose sorprendido – no sabía que estabas aquí, he venido a este baño porque los demás están ocupados. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ella soltó una risotada sarcástica. Aquella chica era realmente distinta de la Rei que él había conocido.

- Oh, venga, hermanito. Sabes perfectamente a qué vine, igual que yo sé a qué viniste tú. Viniste a espiarme.

Shinji pensó que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

- Eso no es...

- No seas hipócrita, hermanito - dijo ella acercándose a él peligrosamente y provocando que el chico diera un paso atrás y cayera sentado sobre el montón de colchones - Sé que viniste otras veces.

Ella se había puesto a cuatro patas sobre los colchones y se acercaba a él sigilosa, como una pantera acechando a su presa.

-Y también sé que te gustó lo que viste.

Shinji se quedó paralizado cuando ella se acercó hasta donde estaba él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, atrapándolo con sus piernas.

-Vamos hermanito, ¿por qué esa cara de susto? No me digas que no llevas pensando en esto semanas.

El chico negó con la cabeza inútilmente mientras ella le enredaba los dedos en el pelo sin parar de sonreír juguetonamente.

- No me digas que no habías deseado estar en su lugar. No me digas que no te excitaste viendo como me - le pasó el pulgar por los labios, seductoramente - follaban.

- Estás enferma - dijo él con voz ronca, provocando que la chica riera abiertamente - ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- Estoy cansada de ser una buena chica que cumple las normas. Esto es más divertido - dijo, satisfecha - Pero si crees que estoy enferma y estoy equivocada respecto a tí... Márchate. Que yo vea nadie te lo impide.

Shinji la miró un momento a los ojos, que brillaban por la expectación y por la satisfacción de estar haciendo algo prohibido. ¿Así que era eso?.

- ¿Así que en eso consiste? - dijo, amenazadoramente - ¿Te gusta jugar con fuego? - mientras lo decía, su mano se deslizó alrededor del cuello de la chica, que llevó la cabeza hacia atrás ante el contacto - Pues no sé si sabes que quien juega con fuego se quema y más de una bruja acabó en la hoguera.

Rei rió antes de que su hermano se abalanzara sobre su cuello, besándolo con tanta urgencia como si fuera oxígeno y se estuviera ahogando.

-Y tú eres una mala bruja, Rei - le susurró al oído.

Sus bocas se encontraron, sedientas de placer y de redención. Ella tenía razón, lo prohibido era excitante y en aquel momento estaban infringiendo como doscientas normas y unos cuantos mandamientos. La lengua de Rei era juguetona, su beso era agresivo y Shinji llevó las manos a su pelo echándole la cabeza hacia atrás con violencia para tener más acceso a su boca y su cuello.

- Hummm... Shinji. ¿Qué diría papá si te viera ahora mismo?

Shinji le llevó dos dedos a la boca, haciendo que se los chupara como había visto que hacía con Touji.

- Cállate.

La chica llevó las manos hacia la camisa de su hermano y dio un fuerte tirón, haciendo que todos los botones saltaran. Ikari dio un gemido cuando ella empezó a besarle la clavícula y el pecho.

- oh Dios. Eres una...

- ¿Zorra? - dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa - Sí, últimamente Touji me lo dice muy menudo, como has podido comprobar.

- Iba a decir psicópata.

- No veo que te resistas mucho, Shinji.

El chico se removió, intentando evitar aquel contacto que le estaba matando y al mismo tiempo, sentirla más cerca. Y ni siquiera él sabía como se hacía eso.

- Vamos, tranquilo hermanito. Si sigues así vas a conseguir que me corra antes de desvestirme.

Sus palabras enardecieron al chico, que de repente sintió una necesidad acuciante de sentir su piel. Volvió a besarla desesperadamente y de un tirón, como había hecho ella, le arrancó la blusa. No llevaba sujetador y sus grandes pechos quedaron al aire, libres. Shinji se abalanzó sobre ellos y sintió que estaba en el cielo cuando por fin pudo sentir los pezones duros y firmes entre sus labios. Como llevaba semanas deseando que pasara.

Rei gimió, acercando la cabeza de su hermano, buscando estrechar el contacto.

- Vaya vaya, Shin. No parece que te esté costando mucho acostumbrarte a la idea.

Pero él la ignoro y siguió chupando y magreando sus tetas como si le fuera la vida en ello. Luego fue bajando por el abdomen, el ombligo... La falda marcaba una barrera que no se sentía preparado para cruzar.

-¿Ahora te vas a volver tímido? - dijo ella con sorna - Quizá necesites ayuda para desinhibirte.

Con un rápido movimiento le desabrochó el botón del pantalón y se los bajó de un tirón. Shinji llevaba bóxer negros, que ella retiró con la misma facilidad que lo había hecho con el resto de las prendas. A esas alturas Ikari estaba muy excitado y su verga parada quedó libre.

- ¿Así que te pongo cachondo hermanito? - dijo ella, al tiempo que agarraba aquella parte de su hermano y la apretaba, provocando que él gimiera sonoramente

- Si llego a saber que tenías la polla tan grande quizá hubiera querido probarte mucho antes.

-Estás como una cabra - dijo él y no pudo decir nada más porque su hermana se había metido su verga en la boca y estaba chupándola con verdadera energía.

Shinji no pudo más. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, dejándose hacer. Los gemidos salían involuntariamente de su boca haciendo que su hermana sonriera alrededor de su erección.

-Veo que esto te gusta, hermanito.

El chico no pudo controlarse y empezó a mover las caderas, introduciendo más su miembro dentro de la boca de Rei. Cuando creyó que iba a correrse se salió bruscamente y dio un tirón del pelo de la chica para enfrentar su mirada.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? ¿No te estaba gustando?

Él la besó con fiereza, antes de tirarla bruscamente hacia atrás. Atrapó sus pezones nuevamente mientras con la otra mano apartaba la braga de un tirón e introducía dos dedos en el interior de la chica.

ella gritó por la sorpresa.

-Veo que estás impaciente, Shin - dijo melosamente.

El chico no lo soportó más y con un rápido movimiento la penetró con fiereza, intentando borrar aquella sonrisa perversa de su cara. Obviamente no lo consiguió.

- Maldita, maldita Rei - dijo entre roncos gemidos.

Sus embistes se volvieron más y más fuertes y ella empezó a gritar y a aferrarse a él desesperadamente, intentando sentirlo más dentro.

- Quizá si Asuka supiera todo lo que sabes hacer dejaría de follarse a Kaworu y se decidiría a salir contigo.

Quería provocarlo mencionando su punto débil y lo consiguió. Shinji aceleró su el ritmo hasta que ella sintió un fuerte orgasmo que la hizo estremecerse una y otra vez. Él la volteó bruscamente, dejándola a cuatro patas e introdujo un dedo por su ano, pillándola desprevenida.

- ¡Eh! - se quejó ella - no hagas eso... no deberías... nunca...

El castaño ignoró las quejas de su hermana y añadió un segundo y un tercer dedo, haciendo que la chica gimiera descontrolada. No tuvo que pedirle que lo hiciera: antes de darse cuenta tenía la verga en su entrada y empujaba suavemente. Rei nunca había tenido sexo anal pero estaba tan mojada que Shinji resbaló sin ningún problema dentro de ella, haciendo que se retorciera de placer y dolor.

- ¿Era esto lo que querías conseguir? - le dijo él, tirando de su pelo para acercarse a su oído- ¿Era lo que buscabas al torturarme? ¿Ser enculada por tu hermano como una zorra cualquiera?

Shinji embestía cada vez a mayor ritmo mientras con una mano le masajeaba el clítoris y con la otra le tiraba del pelo para tener acceso a su boca. Rei no era capaz de hablar, sólo gemía desesperadamente rogándole que no parara. Shinji no tardó en correrse con un fuerte espasmo, liberándose dentro de ella que para entonces ya estaba teniendo un segundo orgasmo, más fuerte que el anterior.

El chico cayó sobre su hermana, rendido y ella se giró para enfrentar su dura mirada.

-Sabía que me deseabas - dijo otra vez, con una sonrisa perversa.

- Eres una puta - dijo él a duras penas, pues le faltaba el aire.

- Menuda novedad.

Shinji la agarró fuertemente del mentón, haciéndola quejarse y besándola con tanta fuerza que le hizo una herida en el labio. El sabor metálico de la sangre de su hermana, de su propia sangre, inundó su boca.

- ¿Sabes hermanito? - ella le acarició la cara con un dedo - Puede que yo sea una zorra psicópata pero ahora mismo te tengo bajo mi control.

- No lo parecía hace cinco minutos cuando gritabas de placer.

- Puede. Pero a mí no me importa lo que acaba de pasar, no ha sido más que un triunfo sobre ti y tus lecciones de moralidad, Pero tú - volvió a acariciarle, sonriendo - vas a estar torturándote con el recuerdo de lo que has hecho el resto de tus días.

Shinji tragó saliva y no se atrevió a decir nada más. En el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón.

La chica pudo leer el miedo en sus ojos y fue para ella como un potente afrodisíaco. Sin decir nada más, con la seguridad que le daba el saberse vencedora, se volvió a encaramar sobre su hermano, mordiéndole el pecho se dejo caer sobre el miembro del chico.

- Grss…–gimió él.

Y Shinji supo que estaba atrapado para siempre en aquella telaraña.


End file.
